


Вдох-выдох

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Хотч ловит себя на мысли, что задыхается, трижды за один вечер.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912438
Kudos: 10
Collections: Criminal Minds Миди 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Вдох-выдох

Хотч ловит себя на мысли, что задыхается, трижды за один вечер.

***

Впервые — когда взволнованная Джей-Джей озвучивает самое страшное: то, чего он действительно боялся и во что, по правде, безумно не хотел верить. У неё дрожит голос, а в глазах полно слез, и всё же Хотч, даже рассуждая логически, в какой-то момент думает, что не зря гонцам, принёсшим дурную весть, в прошлом рубили головы.

Он прикрывает глаза и пытается навести порядок в собственных мыслях. Хотя, на деле, рассудком завладела всего одна-единственная, и от неё в жилах одновременно стынет и закипает кровь.

_Фойет сбежал._

_Десять лет подготовки._

_Сбежал эффектно, ярко и одновременно ужасающе просто._

_Десять лет подготовки, просчета каждой детали и любой мелочи, способность быть впереди участников расследования на шаг, а то и все три._

Джей-Джей кидает на него еще один осторожный взгляд, видимо, ожидая хоть какого-то ответа, а Хотч… Хотчу резко забивает нос, горло, лёгкие. Он не может протолкнуть ни одного грамма воздуха, чувствует себя чёртовой рыбёшкой, выброшенной во время прилива на берег и оставленной на произвол судьбы под яркими солнечными лучами. Галстук, о котором так часто любит шутить команда, впервые в жизни действительно ощущается настоящей удавкой. Хотч силится вздохнуть, доказать себе и — да! — Фойету, который находится за тысячи километров, что он может, он способен, он справится.

Черта с два. 

При этом всём Хотч понимает, что неспособность ощущать воздух лёгкими — всего лишь психологическая; он же говорит с командой, остро ощущает реакцию каждого, сполна разделяет их злобу и разочарование. А ещё цепляет едва различимый, тонкий, царапающий кожу страх.

Он соврал бы, сказав, что не боится сам.

Какое счастье, что его не спрашивают.

***

Во второй раз Хотч не способен сделать вдох, заслышав требовательный стук в дверь. Он застывает в коридоре, сжимая рукоятку табельного оружия до боли в пальцах, и не находит в себе силы посмотреть в глазок. Да и сможет ли он скрыться или справиться с нападением, если там…

В проёме распахнутой им двери обнаруживается Эмили. Призрак Фойета маячит у неё за плечом. Хотчу приходится дважды моргнуть, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого ощущения слежки, которой не может происходить прямо здесь и сейчас по всем законам жанра. 

Эмили окидывает его взглядом и неловко взмахивает рукой, в которой держит бутылку скотча. Её кривоватая улыбка не до конца искренняя, но Хотч почему-то чувствует, как напряжение, пронизывающее позвоночник, начинает медленно растворяться. 

— Я думаю, нам стоит напиться, — бросает Эмили вместо какого-нибудь не совсем уместного «привет». Фраза звучит чем-то средним между вопросом и утверждением, словно Хотчу позволяют решить, что делать с незваной гостьей — пригласить войти или отправить восвояси.

Заправив пистолет за пояс брюк, Хотч отступает на два шага, пропуская Эмили внутрь квартиры, и всё ещё ничего не говорит. В голове дурной птицей бьется мысль, что Эмили на порядок лучше его самого: как агент, как друг и как человек в целом. Он ведь так и не предпринял никаких действий по отношению к ней после убийства Бентона. Он знает, что причинил ей боль своим недоверием и нежеланием продолжать сопротивляться вышестоящему начальству, чтобы остановить свихнувшегося на мести священника. Да, по итогу он сделал всё, что было в его силах, и всё же этого недостаточно. А она… Она пришла.

Она пришла и готова разделить с ним напополам его горечь, одиночество, пустую квартиру и бутылку скотча. Пришла, чтобы позволить забыться и хотя бы ненадолго отогнать гнусные мысли прочь. Пришла и вместе со спокойствием принесла эмоциональную сумятицу, но даже за это Хотч ей премного благодарен. 

Осознание того, насколько эта самая благодарность всеобъемлюща, вновь вышибает у него из лёгких весь воздух. Он стоит пару секунд, провожая Эмили взглядом, и, ощутив дрожь в пальцах, малодушно подумывает, а не сбежать ли ему прямо сейчас из собственного дома. Сбежать от разговоров, выпивки и слишком понимающего взгляда карих глаз. А потом он резко выдыхает, обернувшись к двери, запирает её на три поворота замка — чего прежде никогда не делал, навешивает цепочку и прикрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

Эмили обнаруживается на кухне. Она сидит, барабаня пальцами по столешнице, и, завидев Хотча, как-то почти застенчиво кивает в сторону уже откупоренной ею бутылки:

— Я не знала, где у тебя посуда.

Хотч понимающе хмыкает и послушно достает стаканы из шкафчика. Эмили забирает их преувеличено аккуратно, ни разу не соприкоснувшись с ним пальцами, и принимается наливать скотч. Журчащий звук и запах алкоголя действуют на Хотча магически-успокаивающим образом. Пододвинув к нему один из стаканов, Эмили подхватывает второй и, салютуя, молча делает на пробу первый глоток.

— Что же… — пожав плечами, констатирует она. — Для напиться — самое то. Будем? 

Хотч, прислонившийся бедром к кухонной стойке, едва заметно вздрагивает и тянется за своей порцией скотча. Тонкий звон стекла от соприкоснувшихся стенок стаканов разносится эхом по полупустой кухне. Эмили делает большой глоток и, зажмурившись, откидывается на спинку стула.

— Иногда жизнь кажется не такой уж и дерьмовой, правда, Хотч? — уголки её губ, как и прикрытые веки, едва заметно подрагивают.

— Иногда, — наконец-то выдавливает из себя Хотч, отпивая немного алкоголя. Тот привычно щиплет язык и обжигает глотку, но это только к лучшему: по крайней мере, ярче ощущается каждая новая порция воздуха, поступление которого в лёгкие Хотч — хвала небесам — снова может контролировать. 

— Чего, по правде, не скажешь об этом скотче, — Эмили легонько бьёт костяшками по бутылке, всё еще не открывая глаз. — Росси, наверное, и пробовать бы такое не стал.

Хотч усмехается: Эмили почему-то напоминает ему сейчас дикую кошку, с которой игры хоть и плохи, но которую вполне реально приручить. Вот она, внешне спокойная и расслабленная, с запрокинутой назад головой, но ведь стоит появиться лишь намёку на опасность — вскочит, нападет и не оставит противнику ни шанса на победу. Он помимо воли задерживает взгляд на оголившейся бледной шее, отмечая каждый плавный изгиб и несколько мелких родинок, дорожка которых исчезает у линии ворота, и ловит себя на обдумывании шального предположения — а способна ли эта «кошка» мурлыкать.

Кажется, на него начинает действовать алкоголь.

Пить на пустой желудок — не лучшая идея.

Хотч встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавиться от неуместных мыслей, и всё же отвечает:

— Росси никогда не пьёт, чтобы напиться. Он дегустатор и ценитель, пьёт для удовольствия.

— Дегустатор, ценитель, агент ФБР, профайлер, писатель, психолог и вообще знаток душ людских, — Эмили распахивает глаза и, выпрямившись, допивает остатки скотча залпом. — Есть ли что-то, чего Росси не умеет?

Хотч качает головой, делая еще глоток. Ему нечего сказать на это. Перед глазами всё еще слишком ярким отпечатком остаётся разговор с Росси у того злополучного автобуса, где по вине… нет, не его собственной, а Бостонского Потрошителя, распрощались с жизнью семеро человек. Росси, тычущий ему в руки пистолет, Росси, напоминающий ему о ценностях их работы, Росси, пытающийся сбить высокий градус пафоса, которого достигла их беседа…

— Он говорил со мной, — прочищает горло Хотч, хотя голос всё равно получается до ужаса хриплым, будто после болезни. — Там, в Бостоне…

— Ха, — на лице Эмили снова появляется кривоватая ухмылка. — Со мной тоже. Ну, когда мы расследовали…

Хотч кивает:

— Бентон. Я понял. 

Эмили вздыхает, плещет в свой стакан ещё скотча — сразу на три пальца, и, отставив бутылку, принимается шарить по карманам висящей на стуле куртки. 

— Здесь можно курить или мне выйти на улицу? — интересуется она будничным тоном, вытащив пачку тонких сигарет и зажигалку.

Хотч приподнимает брови:

— Можешь не выходить. Но я и не знал, что ты куришь.

Эмили усмехается, чиркая колесиком зажигалки, и после первой затяжки говорит, глядя прямо в глаза:

— Ты вообще многого обо мне не знаешь, Хотч. Да оно и к лучшему, — заметив явно изменившееся выражение лица Хотча, она тут же добавляет: — Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.

Крепкий сон давным-давно исчез из жизни Хотча. Он подозревал, что агентам ФБР приходится многим жертвовать, идя на поводу у собственной работы, и даже сполна ощутил это на собственной шкуре, но иногда ему хотелось побыть просто человеком. Иметь возможность беспробудно спать больше шести часов в сутки, ходить на пробежки или гулять с собакой, спокойно наслаждаться утренним кофе, сваренным по старому бабушкиному рецепту, а не очередной растворимой дрянью, приобретенной в первом попавшемся на глаза автомате. Он хотел бы снова жить под одной крышей с сыном и знать о каждой мелочи, которая того беспокоит. Он хотел бы построить нормальные, человеческие отношения, и нет, речь уже даже не о Хейли — разбитые чашки рано или поздно дают течь. Но ничего из этого он позволить себе не может.

— Будешь сэндвич? — обрывая сеанс жалости к себе, спрашивает Хотч, допивая скотч и протягивая Эмили опустошенный стакан вместе с маленьким блюдцем — как замену пепельнице.

— Если в твоем холодильнике не наблюдается забастовки повесившихся мышей, как в моем, а, значит, сэндвич будет чем-то более съедобным, то я за, — Эмили встречается с ним взглядом и, кажется, впервые за вечер дарит искреннюю улыбку. Легкую, незатейливую, но, вероятно, именно поэтому настолько тёплую. 

Хотч хмыкает и принимается за готовку. 

Спустя две сигареты и половину стакана скотча Эмили потягивается и, похрустев шеей, спрашивает:

— Помощь нужна?

По привычке срезав с хлеба корочку, Хотч дергает плечом и отставляет нож в сторону. Заглянув в холодильник, он выуживает оттуда две похожие бутылочки с соусом.

— Можешь помочь выбрать: грибной или сырный, — говорит он и, прищурившись, изучает этикетки. Прежде чем Эмили делает выбор, он вздыхает и отбрасывает бутылочку с нарисованными на ней грибами в мусорное ведро. — Срок годности истек. Прости, кажется, вариантов осталось не так много, только сырный. Тебе заправлять?

Эмили закидывает ногу на ногу и подпирает голову рукой:

— Хотч, знаешь, с соусом ведь как с людьми: его либо много, либо не должно быть вообще. Угадаешь, какой вариант мне обычно по душе?

Алкоголь действует не только на него, мысленно резюмирует Хотч и, отвернувшись, снова возвращается к готовке. Он улавливает тонкий подтекст её слов — ведь представить Эмили, сторонящуюся людей, попросту не может, — и щедро использует соус на каждом из сэндвичей. Пока он дорезает помидоры, она выкуривает ещё одну сигарету, а затем подходит к нему и ополаскивает руки в кухонной раковине.

— Моя спина ненавидит перелеты, — пользуясь предложенным полотенцем, говорит Эмили. 

Хотч понимающе кивает. Через десять минут они оккупируют диван в гостиной, разместившись там вместе с едой и надпитой бутылкой скотча. Эмили находит пульт и, включив первое попавшееся шоу, принимается есть, даже не следя за происходящим на экране. Хотч разделяет такой подход — иногда чтобы заглушить собственные мысли нужен какой-то фоновый шум. 

— Ты боишься, что он придет за тобой? — внезапно спрашивает Эмили, выдергивая из середины сэндвича лист салата.

Хотчу не нужно уточнять, о ком речь.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — он хватает свой стакан и в три больших глотка осушает его. Алкоголь снова противно царапает стенки пищевода вместо того, чтобы дарить облегчение.

— Давай не говорить, — Эмили пожимает плечами и, уставившись на сэндвич, тихо добавляет: — Но мы можем об этом помолчать. 

— Я думаю, что Росси дурно на тебя влияет, — спустя какое-то время говорит Хотч, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Эмили, доев, облизывает соус с указательного пальца и запивает его скотчем. 

— Мы все для кого-то — плохой пример или, того хуже, дурная привычка, — улыбаясь, отвечает Эмили. — Но на самом деле, это даже хорошо. Иногда.

— Иногда, — уже во второй раз за вечер соглашается с этим утверждением Хотч, краем глаза улавливая быструю смену картинки на экране телевизора. Люди в кадре поют, заливисто смеются и хлопают друг друга по плечу. Возможно, именно так во внешнем мире обычно представляют дружбу и поддержку. Для Хотча же вполне достаточно не самого вкусного сэндвича, стакана алкоголя и не совсем настаивающей на диалоге, но целиком готовой поддержать его Эмили, сидящей на расстоянии пары футов.

Когда еда заканчивается, а шоу сменяется какой-то незатейливой мелодрамой, Эмили доливает скотч в оба стакана.

— Я искренне верю в существование любви, но подобного, — тычет она пальцем в экран, — без алкоголя не вынесу.

Хмыкнув, Хотч кивает и, слегка расслабившись, пытается усесться поудобней. Эмили, словно в ответ, закидывает ноги на столик, едва не сбив собственный стакан, и выгибает губы в полуулыбке:

— Обычно дорогим гостям предлагают чувствовать себя как дома. 

Хотч скользит взглядом по ногам с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями и даже пытается пошутить:

— Только не пытайся кормить пятки остатками соуса.

Эмили тихо смеётся и, пнув его в плечо, сосредотачивается на фильме. Хотча, если честно, всё больше и больше интересует исключительно выпивка. Бутылка, принесенная Эмили, к слову, пустеет весьма быстро. Поэтому Хотч приносит с кухни виски, как-то презентованный ему Росси, но так прежде и не дождавшийся от него должного внимания.

— Похмелье не считается важным поводом для прогула работы? — принюхиваясь к новому напитку, спрашивает Эмили. — А то я подозреваю, что оно утром обязательно забежит ко мне на огонек. 

— Мы всегда должны быть в строю, — Хотч пытается придать голосу прежнюю строгость, но количество выпитого автоматически блокирует его режим начальника. 

— Значит, тогда я допиваю эту порцию и сваливаю, — серьёзнеет Эмили. — Надо ещё добраться домой, желательно не к утру, и урвать несколько часов сна.

Хотч делает глоток виски — а он и впрямь хорош, куда лучше, нежели предыдущее пойло, и хмурит брови:

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что я отпущу тебя куда-то в таком состоянии?

Эмили удивленно округляет глаза, но в её взгляде Хотч не видит недовольства — скорее азарт и что-то совершенно лисье. Прежде чем она открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить, что-то доказывать или согласиться — тут не угадаешь, но лучше и не проверять, он быстро добавляет:

— К тому же, у кое-кого болела спина после перелета. Я буду великодушным хозяином и пожертвую тебе кровать с ортопедическим матрацем. Мы с диваном очень давно не уделяли друг другу внимания…

Эмили молчит добрых полминуты, явно сражаясь с огромным количеством эмоций, а после заваливается на бок и начинает хохотать.

— Не, ну если все дело в твоих отношениях с диваном, то кто я такая, чтобы мешать вам быть вместе! — немного отдышавшись, наконец-то отвечает она. — А я ведь раньше думала, что самые серьезные связи у тебя с твоими костюмами, — её губы снова разъезжаются в слегка пьяной и шальной улыбке.

— Т-с-с! — Хотч принимает правила её шуточного состязания и решает подыграть. — Не говори при нём о других моих пассиях!

— О-о-о! — тянет Эмили, прихлебнув виски. — Это же я ещё про галстуки молчала! 

Хотч улыбается, качая головой.

Так, перекидываясь шутками, восхваляя виски и вкус Росси в выборе алкоголя, а ещё изредка отвлекаясь на происходящее в фильме, они проводят около часа. Заметив, что Эмили пытается скрыть уже третий зевок, Хотч отставляет стакан и подымается на ноги.

— Пойдем, я покажу, где спальня.

— Хоть бы сначала на свидание позвал, для приличия, — выпаливает Эмили, все ещё пребывая в расслабленном состоянии, а после резко захлопывает рот. — Эй, прости, Хотч, я…

Она смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь понять, какой реакции ожидать, и, кажется, действительно испугана, что испортила подобной ремаркой весь их вечер.

— Отношения между коллегами в нашем отделе запрещены, — как ни в чем ни бывало отзывается Хотч. — А всё Росси виноват. Так что какие уж тут свидания, Прентисс? 

Понимая, что на неё не обижаются или, того хуже, не злятся, Эмили тоже встает с дивана, легонько потягивается и делает шаг навстречу.

— Кстати, если забыл, то меня зовут Эмили. Иногда вне работы я даже откликаюсь на это имя, — ухмыльнувшись, она продолжает: — И давай уже, показывай, где твой хваленый ортопедический матрац. Моя спина предвкушает встречу с ним!

Эмили обгоняет Хотча на какой-то шаг, но он всё равно улавливает запах шампуня, который доносится от её волос. Что-то тропическое, наверняка манго или какая-нибудь маракуйя, и это удивительно не сочетается со сложившемся у него в голове образом Эмили Прентисс.

Она действительно права в том, что он многого о ней не знает. Но это ведь не значит, что он не захочет узнать.

***

В третий раз Хотч даже сразу не осознает, что снова не может дышать. Он просто лежит в непроглядной тьме и, открывая-закрывая рот, памятует прошлые ассоциации с выброшенной на берег рыбой. Каждой клеточкой тела он ощущает давление, какой-то неподъемный груз, и ни пошевелиться, ни позвать на помощь попросту не способен.

Когда первичная паника исчезает, осознание накрывает с головой.

Ему не дышится потому, что чья-то ледяная рука прочно держит его за горло, вдавливая кадык внутрь и останавливая приток крови к сонной артерии. Хотч пробует вывернуться, но ни единая мышца в теле его не слушается.

Едкий ужас вползает под кожу, растворяясь и становясь с эпителием единым целым. Хотчу страшно, действительно страшно: он не понимает, где находится, как здесь оказался и что с ним происходит. Все системы чувств отказали, будто по чьему-то дурному приказу. Сухой кашель дерёт стенки горла, пытается протолкнуться наружу, но даже для этого воздуха катастрофически не хватает. 

Он здесь умрёт.  
_  
Сражайся._

Его здесь убьют. 

_Дерись, черт бы тебя побрал._

Он так и не узнает, где это «здесь». 

Хотча, кажется, колотит мелкой дрожью, и он отчаянно силится разжать челюсти, чтобы не скрошить зубы в мелкое эмалевое крошево. Те противно скрежещут, попадая друг на друга, хотя Хотч это скорее осознает, чем слышит. Попытка сразиться с собственным организмом абсолютно бесполезна. Он всё еще отказывается повиноваться.

А потом включается обоняние.

Хотч по-прежнему не может дышать — лёгкие обжигает огнем; он уверен, что в сознании остаётся лишь на чистом упрямстве и остатках какого-нибудь углекислого газа, хотя это и неподвластно логике. И всё же в нос ударяет стойкий металлический запах. Хотч знает — так пахнет только кровь. Человеческая кровь. Много человеческой крови. 

Сбросить невидимого — кругом до сих пор висит непроглядная тьма — преступника Хотчу никак не удаётся. Но в какой-то момент он всё же чувствует, как дергается рука, и вслед за запахами приходит вкус. Теперь он понимает, почему аромат крови слышится так хорошо — ею залито, кажется, всё его лицо, а, возможно, и тело вообще. На языке перекатываются целые сгустки сладковато-соленой жидкости, и Хотчу дико хочется схватить себя в охапку, поставить на четвереньки и позволить себе заблевать здесь все. 

Воздух. Воздух. Ему нужно хоть полглотка кислорода, иначе он и впрямь отключится. Чужая рука же не ослабляет хватки, напротив, кажется, будто она срослась с его шеей. Хотч почти готов поверить, что с этого момента он попросту сраная генная модификация авторства какого-то ублюдка-садовода. Тянет закашляться, сплюнуть кровь и, на страх и риск, попробовать сглотнуть, только он всё еще обездвижен.

А затем приходит звук.

— Ну же, сопротивляйся, Аарон, ты же можешь, — замогильный голос шелестит у самого уха, и от этого тошнота становится ещё невыносимее. — Вырывайся, упрямый, давай, кричи, чтобы слышали все и одновременно никто…

Хотч бы разодрал себе глотку — настолько отчаянно он желает завопить, но рука, проклятая рука, сжимает с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее. Где там носит эту чертову костлявую старуху с косой, когда она так нужна?

Всполох света режет по глазам, и к Хотчу наконец-то возвращаются все его чувства, а тело, кажется, на последних крохах сил готово подчиниться. Он дергает рукой, стараясь задеть нападающего, но липкая ладонь лишь скользит по чужой одежде, не сумев зацепиться ни за одну складку. Осознание собственной немощности наваливается на Хотча ещё более неподъемным грузом, нежели чьё-то тело.

Чьё-то тело?

Хотч распахивает глаза и видит перед собой перекошенную улыбку Фойета. Тот раздвигает окровавленные губы, обнажая такие же перепачканные зубы, и снова шепчет:

— Ну, привет, Аарон, добро пожаловать обратно. Соскучился по мне?

Хотч взбрыкивает и тут же жмурится от адской боли, источник которой невозможно обнаружить — потому что в конвульсиях бьётся абсолютно все тело. Не чувствует он только левой ноги, но догадывается по хлюпающим звукам, что у него перерезаны сухожилия, а, возможно, и артерия. Правый бок дико саднит, но даже это не так страшно, как адская боль, о которой кричат рёбра. 

— Ты заслуживаешь такого исхода, Аарон, знаешь? Это ведь ты не согласился на сделку, — Фойет практически дышит ему в ухо, а после дергает рукой. 

И здесь Хотч ломается. Ломается и кричит. Кричит на остатках воздуха, воли, упрямства и Бог знает чего еще. Рёбра с правой стороны не сломаны или не ушиблены, нет; просто между ними воткнут нож, и Фойет, постоянно проворачивая его, крошит мышцы на мелкие части, купая пальцы в вытекающей теплой крови. Рана, кажется, уже настолько глубокая, что Фойет без проблем может щупать белесые кости. По щекам Хотча начинают струиться потоки слез — он понимает, что не выберется отсюда.

— Знал ли ты, Аарон, что я всегда пробовал своих жертв на вкус? — продолжает шептать Фойет, слегка меняя угол давления на горло, позволяя Хотчу протолкнуть крошечный глоток воздуха в лёгкие. Это становится еще большей издёвкой, нежели вся предыдущая экзекуция. Слезы заливают Хотчу глаза и стекают в ушные раковины, он пытается вырваться, ударить, сбросить Фойета с себя, пусть это и бессмысленно. Фойет мерзко хохочет: — Всё равно ведь пачкаешь руки в крови, пока рисуешь собственную подпись, так разве я мог отказать себе в удовольствии ощутить эту кровавую сладость на языке?

Хотч собирает всю волю и делает ещё одну попытку сразиться с Фойетом, но тот, масляно улыбаясь, качает головой. Смотрит на него, словно на неразумного младенца, и, замахиваясь, всаживает тонкое и узкое лезвие ножа под ключицу.

— Но ты можешь гордиться, Аарон, из всех моих жертв ты самый сладкий. Так бы и съел… — Фойет немного отодвигается и с ужасающим спокойствием констатирует: — А возможно и съем…

Хотчу больно, Хотчу страшно, Хотчу невыносимо стыдно: он тренированный агент, а попался съехавшему с катушек психопату и даже практически не сопротивлялся. Пожалуй, смерть действительно будет для него спасением.

— О нет, Аарон, ты так просто не умрешь, — словно слыша его мысли, скалится Фойет, облизывая окровавленные пальцы и жмурясь от удовольствия. — Сначала ты посмотришь, как я разделаюсь с твоей подружкой.

И только теперь Хотч понимает, что они с Фойетом не одни. Заметив в глазах Хотча осознание, Фойет издает утробный смешок и ещё чуть-чуть расслабляет пальцы на шее, ровно настолько, чтобы Хотч смог повернуть голову влево, куда сам Фойет и кивает.

Картина, открывшаяся взгляду, приводит Хотча в настолько дикий ужас, что он даже забывает о своей неспособности дышать.

— Э… и… и… — выдыхает он одними губами, глядя на обездвиженное женское тело рядом.

Вонзи Фойет ему меж ребер даже десяток ножей, Хотч не испытал бы и сотой доли тех страданий, что сейчас овладевают им безвозвратно. Эмили, кажется, в отключке, но жива: грудь подымается и опускается — значит, она ещё дышит.

— О, не беспокойся, Аарон, это ненадолго, — шипит Фойет и заносит руку с пистолетом. — Я бы с удовольствием с ней позабавился, но раз уж у меня есть ты...

Хотч даже не успевает среагировать, как Фойет жмёт на курок. 

Звук выстрела разрезает установившуюся тишину, но он… Он не похож на выстрел. Хотч смотрит на крученую струйку дыма, подымающуюся из раны в черепе Эмили, видит потёки крови, устремляющиеся в разные стороны, и… почему-то чувствует, как у него саднит щека. Он успевает лишь подумать, что этот ублюдок поглумился над каждой доступной частью его тела, жмурится от нестерпимой боли, разрывающей грудную клетку, а потом…

А потом он распахивает глаза.

И картинка меняется.

Лицо Эмили всё еще находится перед ним, но она жива. Жива, цела и невредима, только с глубоким ужасом и одновременно сожалением в глазах. Она сидит на нем, занеся ладонь, и Хотч запоздало осознает абсолютно всё.

Выстрела не было. _Была пощечина._

Фойета не было. _Был кошмар._

Эмили не было. _Вернее, Эмили была. И есть сейчас. И… Боже праведный, она жива._

— Ты точно уже со мной, Хотч? — несмотря на испуг, твердо интересуется она и, лишь завидев короткий кивок, наконец-то расслабляется и опускает руку. 

Пальцы второй, к слову, крепко сжимают его правое плечо. Вполне возможно, останутся синяки или даже следы от впившихся в кожу ногтей, но это, право, такие сущие мелочи.

— Я не знаю, что обычно говорят люди в таких ситуациях, — Эмили потирает лоб, и ее нижняя губа едва заметно подрагивает. Хотч пытается сфокусироваться на этом, потому как, на самом-то деле, еще не готов признать, что отпустил от себя липкое послевкусие кошмара полностью. Да и кто бы был готов? 

— Спасибо, — прокашливается он. С каждой секундой ему становится лучше, а ещё… А ещё каждый глоток воздуха кажется таким вкусным и объемным, будто бы Хотч и не дышал никогда прежде по-настоящему. — Те люди, которых выволакивают из кошмаров, обычно говорят «спасибо». Так что…

— Да заткнись ты, прид… — Эмили вовремя осекается, понимая, что Хотч всё еще остается её начальником, даже будучи другом. — Просто заткнись, Хотч. Пресвятые небеса, как же ты меня напугал…

Со лба её рука перемещается на шею, а после скользит к солнечному сплетению. Пальцы потирают выцветший от времени принт со шлемом Железного Человека — она спала в его старой футболке, которая всё равно покоилась без надобности в недрах шкафа. Резко выдохнув, Хотч дергает уголками губ: пожалуй, Эмили Прентисс вполне бы могла сойти за Пеппер Поттс, даром что не блондинка.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы:

— У нас найдется что-нибудь попить? 

Эмили прикрывает ладонью глаза и начинает смеяться:

— Это вообще-то твой дом. И я не знаю, как насчет попить, но вот выпить…

Она тянется к столику, обхватывает пальцами тонкие стенки стакана и делает из него два жадных глотка. А потом протягивает его же Хотчу.

Он почти готов забрать предложенное, как понимает, что нормально протолкнуть жидкость не удастся — не в той позе, в которой он сейчас находится. Эмили смеряет его слегка недоумённым взглядом, вздёрнув бровь, и придвигает стакан еще ближе. Неловко кашлянув, Хотч качает головой:

— Мне бы это… встать.

К щекам Эмили приливает кровь, придавая им нежно-розовый оттенок. Она рывком вскакивает на ноги, слегка пошатнувшись, а потом, явно придя в себя, протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Он принимает эту помощь с благодарностью во взгляде и, присаживаясь уже на диван — ноги доселе мелко дрожат, наконец-то припадает к стакану с виски.

— К слову, повреждения вокруг минимальны, — Эмили садится рядом, почти вплотную, и наливает алкоголя себе. — Ты скатился с дивана, забрал с собой плед, две подушки и каким-то чудом сошвырнул с тумбочки лампу. Но она цела. Как и бутылка, — она кивает на столик. — Хорошо, что мы закрутили пробку. А еще я залепила тебе пощечину, но по-другому ты не реагировал, так что прости.

Хотч кивает, перекатывая очередную порцию виски на языке, и практически не чувствует вкуса. Ощущения от привидевшегося во сне всё еще бродят по закоулкам сознания, и ему явно понадобится больше, чем стакан алкоголя и чье-то присутствие рядом, дабы окончательно прийти в себя.

А потом Эмили кладет ему руку на колено. И сжимает пальцы.

— Мне тоже снятся кошмары. Думаю, они посещают временами нас всех. Издержки работы, черт бы их побрал, — блекло улыбается она, болтая виски в стакане. — Я не знаю, как с их последствиями справляешься ты, а тем более — как другие, но мне всегда помогают самоувещевания о том, что я сильнее. Сильнее и умнее всех тех мразей, которые приходят поглумиться надо мной или своими жертвами в моих снах. Я сильнее, я могу сражаться с этими демонами, от которых отказалась сама преисподняя. И это позволяет мне отгонять кошмары и продолжать жить дальше. Ты тоже сильнее всего этого, Хотч. Ты сильнее Фойета, понял?

Хотч вздрагивает, заслышав произнесенное Эмили имя. Он ни капли не удивлен, что она поняла, в чьём обличье к нему заявился дурной сон, и всё же поражен её способностью действительно не бояться проговаривать это все вслух.

— Мне снилось… — Хотч выталкивает слова из себя через силу. — Мне снилось, что он застрелил тебя… А я не мог помочь. Он просто пришел и… И я не мог.

Эмили крепче сжимает свои пальцы на его колене и наклоняется чуть ближе, так, чтобы поймать взгляд. 

— Он не придёт, Хотч. Он попросту не посмеет, слышишь? А если придёт… Что же, — хмыкает она и отпивает из стакана, — для начала ему придется пережить встречу со мной. Уж не знаю, как он умудрился совладать с нами в твоём кошмаре, но в реальности я ему подобной роскоши не позволю. Веришь? 

Хотч сглатывает противный скользкий ком, невесть откуда взявшийся в горле, и коротко кивает.

— Вот и молодец, — Эмили хлопает его ладонью по колену, а после, поразмыслив всего мгновение, запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Она треплет их, словно перед ней маленький ребёнок, а не взрослый мужчина, и улыбается, улыбается, улыбается…

Хотч, по правде говоря, абсолютно не против ощущать прикосновения её рук.

Потому что именно они вырвали его из кошмара. Именно они действуют на него успокаивающе. Именно они возвращают его к жизни.

Сколько они сидят в этой слегка дурацкой и абсолютно неудобной позе, Хотч не знает. Но в какой-то момент Эмили аккуратно проводит по его голове в последний раз и встаёт. Только вот её ладонь всё равно застывает у его лица.

— Пойдем, — говорит она и, к её чести, даже не отводит глаз, когда Хотч поднимает на неё недоумённый взгляд.

— Э-э-э…

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что я оставлю тебя спать одного в таком состоянии? — Эмили улыбается едва заметно, но в её глазах уже выплясывают бесенята. Хотч моргает, осознавая, что где-то слышал подобное, а потом… О! Она практически возвращает ему его же фразу? Вот же…

— Давай-давай, — Эмили нетерпеливо подманивает его пальцами, убеждая вложить его руку в свою. Когда Хотч таки это делает, она мягко сжимает ее, тянет его на себя, заставляя подняться, а после ведет за собой, будто всё еще маленького ребенка.

У порога спальни она оборачивается и с хитрой улыбкой сообщает:

— Не беспокойтесь за свою честь, юная леди. Обещаю, что не стану сегодня приставать.

Хотч едва слышно стонет и закатывает глаза.

— Я заставлю Росси перевестись в другой отдел, — бормочет он себе под нос, пытаясь устроиться на кровати так, чтобы не мешать Эмили. — Он очень дурно на тебя влияет.

Эмили, укладываясь за его спиной, коротко хихикает.

Несколько мгновений они лежат в тишине, а потом Хотч начинает смеяться в ответ.

— Эй, ты чего? — вскидывается Эмили. — Расскажи, я тоже хочу посмеяться!

— Нет, — качает головой Хотч. — Ни за что!

— Эй! Расскажи! — она легонько, но всё равно ощутимо тычет его пальцем в районе лопатки. 

Хотч смеётся с собственных мыслей ещё с добрую минуту, но, прокашлявшись, всё же отвечает:

— Да я просто проанализировал твои слова про юную леди, честь и зацепился за момент с приставанием. Ты упомянула в этой фразе «сегодня». То есть в любой другой день от приставаний с твоей стороны я не защищён, да?

Эмили, кажется, не может подыскать слов от подобной наглости. А после шлепает его рукой по плечу и ворочается, чтобы — как Хотч понимает — тоже повернуться к нему спиной. Он искренне надеется, что не перегнул палку и не обидел её этой шуткой, но после затянувшегося молчания уже готов взять слова обратно и искренне извиниться.

Только вот сделать этого не успевает.

— Думаю, вместе с Росси надо перевести в другой отдел и Моргана, — ворчит Эмили, но в её голосе все равно слышатся тепло и улыбка. — Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что тебе передастся его нелепое умение флиртовать. 

Хотч не может сдержать смешка, хоть и пытается заглушить его подушкой. 

— Но если всё же отвечать на твой вопрос... — после короткой паузы добавляет Эмили. — Если однажды я пойму, что это не принесет никаких негативных последствий, и мы оба будем готовы, то… Да. Вполне возможно, что ты не защищен от моих приставаний в будущем. 

Подобное откровение становится для Хотча неожиданностью, а еще совсем слегка ему льстит. Он практически готов обернуться и задать ещё какой-нибудь уточняющий вопрос, но Эмили, замахнувшись, легонько ударяет его костяшками по бедру, и предупреждающе шипит:

— Но если ты сейчас не уснешь, то я передумаю, Хотч, слышишь?

— Слышу, — улыбаясь, выдыхает он. — Доброй ночи, Эмили.

Эмили медлит, а после на выдохе тихо шепчет:

— Доброй ночи, Аарон.

Хотчу бы, пожалуй, застыть, вернуться мыслями к кошмару, снова ощутить абсолютную невозможность дышать. Только этого не происходит. Вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание Эмили, Хотч прикрывает глаза, набирает побольше воздуха в лёгкие и понимает. 

_Рядом с Эмили он способен дышать._


End file.
